


Аноксия

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем тяжелее дышать, тем проще притворяться, что умираешь. Два драббла не о любви, не о тоске, не об одиночестве. Скорее, о том, как кто-то и вправду умер — от любви, от тоски и от одиночества. И от недостатка кислорода, конечно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аноксия

_Аноксия (от греч. an — oтрицательная частица и позднелат. oxygenium — кислород) — отсутствие кислорода в организме или в отдельных органах, тканях._

**Sherlock BBC. Джим Мориарти|dark! Молли Хупер. AU. Джим ради игры задумывает сделать из Молли настоящую королеву, но, после "волшебного превращения" незаметно для себя влюбляется в неё. Молли же поворачивает эти чувства себе на пользу. Приставленный к виску пистолет. "У меня достойный учитель. Был".**

Она его держит одной рукой. Парой месяцев ранее тяжёлая игрушка для взрослых девочек — гадкий пистолет с равнодушным холодным дулом — оказалась бы для Молли неподъёмной. И неловкие пальцы Молли путались бы в том, каким именно из них нажимать ей на блестящий хвостик спускового крючка.

— Красивые туфли, — Джим опускает поддельно-ленивый взгляд на яркое золото рождественской мишуры, раскрасившее совсем не праздничные балетки Молли. — Ты в них ещё ниже, чем обычно, а я люблю в женщинах постоянство.

Висок леденеет и болит: пистолет ли, мигрень ли…

— Когда-то ты сказал мне совсем другое, — Молли придвигается ближе, и Джим чувствует тепло её тела, жар, исходящий от её бедра. Эрекция Джима вяло даёт о себе знать. Молли лишь фыркает, замечая это, и ещё настойчивее прижимается к его плечу. Она хочет его. Спустя десятки раз, когда он трахал её в этой комнате. Спустя двадцать качественных видеозаписей, на которых она с восторгом узнавала новую себя — привлекательную, раскрепощённую, божественную. Спустя пятьдесят сексуальных игр, в которые они сыграли. Она хочет его. Убить. Размазать. Уничтожить. Растереть пепел между ладоней. И кончить на его могиле в знак благодарности за всё то, чему он её научил.

— И ты доверилась мне. — Робкая, застенчивая, скромная Молли. Жестокая сука Молли, которую он сам же и выдрессировал, как дрессируют бультерьеров для собачьих боёв. Джим поставил на Молли так много, и так много выиграл. Чтобы однажды утром проиграть всё. Зрители — собранные у карниза шторы и две чашки из-под чая с молоком. Всё оттенка светлый беж, на котором замечательно будут смотреться абстрактные красные узоры.

 _Забавно_ , думает Джим, что когда-то и сама идея подобного показалась ему _забавной_. Он ухаживал за Молли незаметно для неё и с соблюдением строгой конспирации — для Шерлока, по которому Молли пускала идиотические розовые слюни. И лишь когда Молли улыбнулась ему в тенистом уголке леса, где училась стрелять по винным бутылкам, Джим понял, что будет беда. Он готовил её для себя, для своего спокойствия, чтобы знать, что Шерлок получит щелчок по носу, если попробует попросить у Молли помощи. Спокойствия не было, но было желание. И желание бежало по венам и щекотало ноздри, готовясь нанести удар. Дождливым днём, сидя в номере гостиницы славного города Бристоля, Джим очернял Шерлока так страстно, что постепенно преобразившаяся (девять недель и пять дней) Молли не менее страстно кивала ему в ответ. Беда случилась два раза днём и два раза ночью. И виноват в этом был Бристоль и королева-Молли, которую он так опрометчиво назначил своей правой рукой, рассказав о планах насчёт Шерлока. Мысленно назначил, рассказал вслух. Пигмалион и Галатея с добавлением секса, смертей и парой капель горючего для розжига ещё более обжигающих и захватывающих чувств. Джим влюбился ровно на неделю, недоумевая, как не пришёл к такому раньше — создать себе идеальную женщину из подручного человеческого материала. Идеального человека убрать проще, чем человека обыкновенного. Особенно если это симпатичная женщина с отличной задницей, маленьким ртом и волосами цвета огня в камине.

— Всё бы ничего, — Молли наклоняется к нему, задевая своими «каминными» волосами его сухие жёсткие губы, — но только вот и ты мне потом доверился.

— Ложь про любовь не поможет? — Джим втягивает носом аромат её духов — недорогая подделка, как и сама хренова сука Молли. Подделка под уверенную в себе девицу, решившую, что можно убрать Пигмалиона со своего пути. Ради чего?..

— Ложь про твою любовь — нет, с моей стороны ничего и не было.

— Я не обольщался, — сердце сжимает железный обруч. «Любила! — бесится в голове навязчивое слово. — Я же любил!»

— Какая некрасивая расплата за все уроки, что я преподал тебе. И связи, Молли, связи. О, обладая такими людьми и такой информацией, ты станешь влиятельной женщиной. Но уже без меня, жалость какая.

— Я была с тобой достаточно долго, чтобы не скучать по тебе завтра.

— Молли, — изгибает губы Джим то ли в улыбке, то ли в горькой ухмылке — всё едино, тон голоса мягкий и успокаивающе-сладкий, — ты предаёшь меня из-за Шерлока?

Молли нервно передёргивает плечами и напряжённо сопит.

— Думаешь, он согласится принять тебя такой? Отполированной, гладкой и свободной от старой себя? Сияющей, как пятифунтовая монетка? Открой глаза! — Джим переходит на крик, глядя перед собой в одну точку: — Ты ему не нужна никакая, слышишь?! — он скашивает глаза на Молли. Та созерцает свою руку, сжимающую пистолет, будто неведомые силы только что сообщили Молли на ушко, что эта рука — на самом деле внезапно обретённый дар небес; зацени, пока не поздно, пока не отобрали.

— Положи его, деточка, ты можешь отстрелить мне что-нибудь очень нужное, — ёрничает Джим.

— Нужное, — повторяет Молли несколько раз, — нужное, нужно, нужное...

— Замолчи и убери пистолет от моего виска, — шипит Джим. — Закрой рот, Молли.

— У меня достойный учитель, — невпопад говорит Молли, словно продолжая давным-давно начатую реплику. И добавляет деревянным голосом: — Был.

Мир вылетает из дула пистолета, чтобы раскрыться в мозгах Джеймса Мориарти багровыми листьями клёна.

— Он не может не полюбить меня, — всхлипывает Молли, опускаясь рядом с трупом на колени и роняя оружие, вновь превращаясь в трепетную лань из больничного морга. — Зачем ты обманул меня, Джим?

— Джим? — переспрашивает эхо; Молли обхватывает ноги мёртвого любовника и принимается рыдать. И лишь наревевшись вволю, Молли Хупер достаёт заранее приготовленные циркулярную пилу, принесённую с работы, брезентовое полотно, прочные мешки для мусора, бутылку отбеливателя и резиновые перчатки.

Молли вытирает глаза платком из кармана Джима и высмаркивается в него же, Молли серьёзна и решительна, и лишь включив пилу, она позволяет себе маленькую слабость — исполнение хита «Миллион песен о любви». Ведь всё на свете, как мысленно рассуждает Молли, случается из-за любви, и панихида по покойному — не исключение.

 

**Sherlock BBC. Джон/Салли.  
Рыбалка. Крючки. Боль.**

Она бы ему всё рассказала: и о том, как ей хорошо живётся — без него, и о том, какой вкусный крем в заварных пирожных в неприметном кафе у довольно приметной станции метро, где он не бывал, и оттого ей так нравится там находиться, вскрывая зубами податливое тесто и запуская ноготь в нежное, белое, сладкое. Он много где не был, она — тоже. Ещё поделилась бы она с ним дельной мыслью: «Мир стал проще, Шерлок». И почему-то бы расплакалась, и носового платка ей бы никто не предложил.

— Сегодня не получится, — отвечает Салли Андерсону, шмыгая носом в трубку, — простыла на сквозняке.

Сквозняк небрежно отодвигает занавеску на кухне и противно подвывает лживой Салли кастрюлькой с выкипающим куриным бульоном.

— И завтра тоже, — говорит Салли так, как матери объясняют детям, почему им нельзя съесть все конфеты, что принёс Санта, за один присест. — А вдруг цистит? — притворно пугается она, и Андерсон тоже пугается этого странного недуга, который у Салли сродни менструации — раз в месяц, как по расписанию. Всю эту долгую, скучную осень Андерсон выслушивает жалобы Салли на болезненное мочеиспускание, на жжение, на то, что всё чешется. Менструация, та проще — меньше чайной ложки крови за четыре дня, так вроде пишут в журналах, когда знакомят читательниц с их же физиологией.

— Поеду к родителям, — Салли рассказывает Андерсону о планах на выходные. — Кошка окотилась, — обстоятельного рассказа о кошачьих родах не вынесет никто, даже терпеливый Андерсон, которому до смерти хочется заняться с Салли любовью, непременно в позе «ложечки», чтобы дотягиваться рукой до её лобка, перемещая её выше, к красивой груди с тёмно-вишнёвыми сосками–горошинами, и непременно на этой неделе. — Нет, папа сам посмотрит машину. Он любит с ней возиться.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — вспомнившая о бульоне Салли торопливо идёт на кухню, чтобы повернуть ручку плиты. — По-твоему, я сама не в состоянии разобраться с такой ерундой? — раздражённо произносит Салли. — Это просто счета, я их заполню и отошлю. Как куда?..

Суп, который Салли сварила, остывает. Ухо, натёртое телефонной трубкой до красноты — тоже. Салли ложится в постель с привычной мыслью: «Не проснуться бы». А потом, перевернувшись на спину: «Стать бы морем». И засыпает, грезя следующим днём, которого на самом деле не хочет. Не хочет же?

Получилось всё спонтанно. Без лишней мишуры в виде долгих разговоров, извинений, прощений. Она сама пришла, без звонка, который бы только всё усложнил, без вежливого стука в приоткрытую дверь чужой комнаты. Безвольно опустив руки, Салли стояла и смотрела на Джона. Долго, минут где-то с пять. А он держал на коленях выключенный ноутбук, и возле его ног лежала фиолетовая рубашка. Потом Салли ушла, так ничего и не сказав. Ушла недалеко, до чужой кухни, где с удивительным спокойствием, хоть и тряслись у неё руки, заварила чай с чабрецом и мятой. На одну чашку. Только для Джона. Не для себя.

Она бы ему всё рассказала: и о том, как Джон сжимал виски — бодрствуя, и скрежетал зубами — во сне, как она каждый день несла свою молчаливую вахту на втором этаже на Бейкер-стрит 221Б, и о том, как Джону плохо живётся — без него. Не сказала бы лишь об одном: «У него поцелуи, как осиное жало. Не достать, не избавиться. Только напиваться ядом по капле». Потому что на словах выходит поэтично, метафорично, немного свежо, а на деле Шерлок Холмс мёртв. И ему всё равно. Всё–равно–всё–равно–всё–равно. Можно целовать его Джона.

Салли переодевается в джинсы и старую спортивную куртку, убирая пижаму под подушку, чистит зубы, умывается, смотрит в зеркало, а там — никого. Мрачная тень. Резиновые сапоги Салли велики на размер. Наверное, рыбалка тоже метафора. И Джон аккуратно вденет Салли под кожу рыболовные крючки и подвесит на сук мёртвого дерева. Оставит умирать. Хотя откуда взяться дереву в доме?

Андерсон что-то удовлетворённо мурчит, а у Салли сводит живот. Салли разбивает скорлупу яйца, чтобы обнаружить, что то вкрутую, но никак не всмятку. Переварила. Отвлеклась. За окном дождь плачет слезами девственницы над трупом единорога.

— Гораздо лучше, — рапортует Салли о своём самочувствии. — Ты только не вздумай приезжать. О, Андерсон, я действительно чувствую себя замечательно, но это по только сравнению со вчерашним вечером. Кажется, опять начинается. Чуть-чуть покалывает, как иголочками по подушечкам пальцев.

— Я бы переслала тебе отчёт, но он на флэшке. Флэшка? В отделе. Средний ящик стола. Нет, средний. Посмотри в нижнем на всякий случай, — Салли неторопливо командует движениями Андерсона. Как и всегда.

Спонтанно всё получилось, да. Она вошла в спальню, пахнущую лавандой и чуть-чуть — сентябрём, и нерешительно выправила край блузки из своих брюк. Замерла. Встретилась глазами с глазами Джона. И Джон вполне ожидаемо оказался в ней — через несколько пуговиц, молний, застёжек, минут. Самая продолжительная по ощущениям дневная разрядка за всю жизнь Салли, самая тёплая сперма на внутренней стороне её бедра. Самая длинная осень из всех тридцати двух прожитых.

Она бы ему всё рассказала: и о том, как ей стало его не хватать — потому что-то кто-то ещё по нему тоскует, и о том, что ноябрь наполнен льдом и снегом и отличается от предыдущих ноябрей, тех, что он видел. «Ему нельзя за тобой, — сказала бы она ему, — и я его от этого спасаю, как могу. Извини уж».

Салли рассматривает настенный календарь, наполненный предчувствием пряничных домиков и полосатой карамели, и передвигает красное окошечко на «тридцатое». Сапоги, будто им самим от этого неловко, болтаются на ноге. Рыбалка — скорее повод, даже не намёк. Салли снимает обувь, расстёгивает куртку. Завтра случится декабрь. Завтра наступит зима. Короткая, наверное.

— Ты знаешь, — шепчет Салли в трубку, глотая слёзы, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал бодро, но не слишком, — ты всё-таки приезжай.

Это как будильник, что прозвенел на полчаса позже положенного — осознание того, что ты кому-то больше не нужен. Не нужно больше никого спасать. Не нужно ведь?


End file.
